battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Minion
Minion was a superheavyweight robot built by Team Coolrobots that competed in every BattleBots competition in its weight class. Its weapons were a saw blade (from Season 3.0 onwards it was swapped for a larger, more powerful toothed flywheel) and a rear wedge. The original Minion featured two saw blades and a rear bumper rather than a wedge. It had 6 wheel drive, which gave it tremendous pushing power. Its only weakness was its lack of invertability, but this was remedied in Season 3.0 when a srimech was added to the robot. Minion was very successful in BattleBots, winning the first two superheavyweight championships and also reaching the Season 3.0 final. Robot History Las Vegas 1999 In its first fight against S.L.A.M., Minion drove bumper-first at S.L.A.M. while it was still spinning up to speed but missed, allowing S.L.A.M. to reach full speed. Minion then turned around and began to push S.L.A.M. while damaging it with its twin saw blades. It pushed S.L.A.M. into the killsaws, which completely immobilised it. Minion went through to face World Peace. The two robots manouvered around each other at first, looking for an opportune moment to attack. Minion managed to get the first hit in, slamming into the rear of World Peace with its saw blades. World Peace escaped, but Minion pursued it and managed to get another hit in on the rear of World Peace. World peace drove straight into the arena wall, allowing Minion to attack again, this time geting underneath World Peace and momentarily carrying it around. Eventually, World Peace managed to fight back, getting underneath Minion and pushing it onto the killsaws. After taking a few more attacks, World Peace managed to grip Minion, stopping its saws. It let go after a while and Minion repeatedly reversed into World Peace with its bumper. World Peace drove itself onto the spikes at the end of the fight, immobilising itself, but the fight still went to a judges decision, which Minion won 6-3. Minion moved on to the final against Ricon. Both robots drove at each other head on, with Minion pushing its way past Ricon. Minion's saws were not working, but they still managed to get inside Ricon, allowing Minion to easily push it around twice. After the second push, the mobility of both Minion and Ricon seemed to be heavily impared. Fortunately for Minion, Ricon was on the spikes and unable to get off. Minion was still able to push Ricon into hazards. The fight went to the judges, who ruled 7-2 in favor of Minion, meaning Minion had won its first championship. Minion wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight rumble at the end of the tournament. After a straight hit on S.L.A.M., Minion got hit by Ginsu and suddenly stopped moving. Season 1.0 Returning in Season 1.0 as the reigning superheavyweight champion, Minion was faced with Gray Matter in its first fight. Minion waited for Gray Matter to approach it at first and tried to attack it with the saw, but failed. Gray Matter then managed to push Minion around, sending it into hazards where its saw was ripped clean off, leaving Minion without its saw for not just this fight, but the rest of the competition. Unfazed, Minion used its wedge to engage Gray Matter in a pushing match, where it overcame Gray Matter several times, sending it into the spike strip on numerous occasions. The match went to the judges who ruled 7-2 in favour of Minion, putting it through to a fight against Grendel. The two slowly approached each other at first, with Minion veering off to the left, before skillfully driving around Grendel, avoiding its axe and getting underneath it with its wedge. Minion used its far superior speed to slam into Grendel. Grendel managed a glancing blow on Minion, allowing Minion to drag it around. After eventually escaping the axe, Minion continued to ram Grendel, avoiding axe blows all the time. The match once again went to the judges, with Minion winning the decision and going through to meet Rammstein. Both robots once again got off to a slow start, but it was Minion who got the first attack in, charging at Rammstein with its wedge. Rammstein appeared to be having control issues, which Minion took full advantage of, getting underneath Rammstein with the wedge against the wall and giving it no room to breathe with consistant slams. Rammstein tried to escape, but Minion stayed in hot pursuit, ramming Rammstein into the walls. One of these attacks immobilised Rammstein, so it was counted out and Minion was put through to the final against DooAll. Minion wasted no time in getting underneath DooAll multiple times, with DooAll going straight over Minion and back onto its tracks. One of these attacks knocked DooAll's saw blade off, where it lay on the BattleBox floor for the rest of the match. DooAll never managed to oppose Minion at any point, being pushed around into the walls and hazards with great ease. After sending DooAll into the killsaws one final time, the match went to the judges, who gave Minion its second championship win on a dominant 9-0 decision. Minion wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It did very well and won the rumble by popular decision. Season 2.0 Minion went into its first fight of Season 2.0 as firm favorites against newcomers Atomic Wedgie. Both robots started by trying to get under each other with their wedges, but Minion made the mistake of charging into Atomic Wedgie's trifoils, which tore the lexan shield off of Minions wedge, meaning it could not get under Atomic Wedgie. Atomic Wedgie used this advantage to push Minion into the wall, where a combination of the impact of Minion's saw on the wall and Atomic Wedgie's push flipped Minion over, where it could not self-right and was counted out, resulting in a major upset as the two-time champion was eliminated very early on. Minion wasn't finished, however, as it came back for the superheavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament and won with Liquid Lunch. Minion later came back for the superheavyweight royal rumble and started out pushing Doom of Babylon against the spikestrip. Minion then started attacking Revision Z with its saw and suddenly stopped moving moments later. With Minion now being immobile, Toro got underneath the side of Minion and flipped it over. This meant that Minion lost the superheavyweight royal rumble. Season 3.0 In Minion's second fight Minion fought Ogre. At the beginning of the match, both bots drove out and Minion hit Ogre with its disc. After Minion got another hit on Ogre with the disc, Ogre got the upper hand and pushed Minion around the BattleBox for a short time. Minion retaliated by hitting Ogre with the disc another time, this hit damaging the "Slam Cam" inside Ogre. Minion began to emit smoke due to the weapon belt's friction against the motor. Ogre tried to push Minion into the pulverizer, but failed to push the Season 1.0 champion. Minion's weapon was rammed by Ogre, but took another hit from the disc. The two robots pushed each other and tried to out-drive one another. Minion was pushed by Ogre onto the ramrods, but Ogre also took a hit from them. Ogre then was pushed onto the hellraisers, but was able to free itself. Minion pushed Ogre towards the pulverizer, but Ogre gained traction and pushed back, and saved itself from the hazard. Minion then wedged Ogre, before Ogre wedged one of its spikes into Minion's wheel guards. Ogre took this advantage to ram Minion into the screws. The two robots ended the fight stuck together with Minion impaled on the spike strip. However, the judges decided on a 23-22 split decision for Minion. In the next round, Minion fought Electric Lunch, and won. Season 4.0 For reaching the finals in Season 3.0, Minion was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds, where it faced No Apologies. At the start of the battle, Minion immediately damaged the wedge of No Apologies with its flywheel, causing sparks to fly. Minion went at the wedge of No Apologies again, as No Apologies fired its axe, missing Minion. No Apologies then finally struck Minion with its axe, so powerful that it punctured through the lexan armor of Minion. No Apologies then lifts the lifeless Minion onto the killsaws, slicing through its right rear tire completely. As No Apologies was driving Minion toward the pulverizer, Team Coolrobots immediately tapped out to prevent further harm to their robot and the arena hazards were shut off, leaving the pulverizer to drop to the floor (though the TV broadcast made it seem like the pulverizer landed a feeble blow). Christian said during the post-match interview that they tapped out because No Apologies hit their radio receiver for the drive, which immobilized Minion completely and eliminated it from the tournament. Season 5.0 The first fight for Minion in Season 5.0 was Abaddon. Minion was the clear aggressor in the fight, getting under Abaddon with its wedge despite Abaddon fighting back well. Minion won the fight by a 26-19 judge's decision. The next opponent for Minion was Codebreaker. Minion and Codebreaker drove straight at each other after getting their weapons up to speed. Codebreker came at Minion's flywheel and rammed Minion into the Spike Strip, stopping Minion's flywheel temporarily before it got it back up to speed and Minion attempted to attack Codebreaker with it. Codebreaker dodged so Minion swapped tactics and used its wedge to some effect. Minion managed to get underneath Codebreaker but did not push it anywhere. Minion then rammed Codebreaker before deciding to use its flywheel again, causing a great shower of sparks and damage to one of Codebreaker's front panels, tearing off the decal on that side. Codebreaker retaliated by getting underneath Minion again and charging it straight into the wall. Codebreaker then used its drum to grind up the side of Minion before having one of its own side panels bent by Minion's retaliation. Minion was rammed into by Codebreaker and had it's rear left tire torn up, reducing grip significantly. Both robots charged into each other repetitively with most of the damage being done to Minion's tires and side panels via Codebreaker's spinning drum. This continued pushing ended up with Minion at a pulverizer and suffering 3 shots before getting ground up by the killsaws. One of the pulverizer hits struck Minion's flywheel motor and incapacitated it, leaving Minion to fight with its wedge. Codebreaker took advantage by chewing up Minion's side panel and tires again, tearing them up badly. As the match ended, Minion was left hobbling on its remaining tires. In the end, Codebreaker won the fight on a dominant 32 - 13 decision, elminating Minion from the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 12 * Losses: 4 Merchandise Any appearances by Minion in merchandise are listed below: *Minion/Pocketbot *Minion/Deluxe Metal Mechanics *Minion/RC Custom Series *Minion/Battle Basher *Minion/MiniBot *Minion/BattleBots: Beyond the BattleBox Trivia *Minion's saw (from Season 1.0 and 2.0) was the same kind of saw blade as The Missing Link's , and its position was changeable. However, this option was never used. Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:Superheavyweight Champions Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Superheavyweight Runner-Ups Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that appeared on television for all 5 seasons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants